Telephone-enabled devices such as mobile phones are typically configured to direct missed calls to a voice messaging or similar system such that a caller is able to leave a voice message for the intended recipient. If the intended recipient is in a meeting, driving a car, or otherwise unable or unwilling to answer his or her phone, multiple telephone calls may go unanswered. Once the intended recipient is able or willing to again utilize his or her phone, he or she may, as desired, return one or more of the missed telephone calls.